This invention relates to a coupling-decoupling apparatus and, more particularly, to a reusable mechanical apparatus for coupling a first body and a second body, and for automatically decoupling, by non-explosive means, the coupled first and second bodies while they are under a tension load.
Coupling and decoupling (i.e., uncoupling) apparatuses are well known. Equally well known is the fact that is is conventional to decouple two coupled bodies, that are under a tension load, by using explosive means. The two obvious and major disadvantages of known prior art decouplers are: the decoupler is not reusable (i.e., it is blown to bits by the explosive); and, the explosives used, and the resulting flying exploded bits of decoupler, are per se inherently dangerous.
My inventive non-explosive, reusable coupler-decoupler (hereinafter referred to as my "mechanical decoupler") obviates these long-standing disadvantages of the prior art; and, thereby, significantly advances the state-of-the-art.